


Delírio

by Siremele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma simples manhã na pacata vida da família Snape, Severus reflete sobre sua realidade. Possível UA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delírio

**Author's Note:**

> Para Psy.  
> Feliz natal

Severus picava morangos ao meio com agilidade e cuidado meticulosos enquanto leite e a água para o chá eram aquecidos no fogão. As torradas já estavam sobre mesa, assim como os potes de geleia e de biscoitos. Estava em uma cozinha ampla e bem iluminada.

— Bom dia, pai.

Severus se voltou para a porta e olhou para a garota que o encarava com um sorriso incrédulo. Com o movimento, ele sentiu a dor do torcicolo e levou uma mão instintivamente até o pescoço.

_ O mesmo sorriso da mãe. _

— Bom dia, Eileen.

A garota se aproximou dele sorrindo.

— Você fica bonitinho de avental. — Ela abraçou a cintura de Severus, que depositou um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Mas porque _você_ está preparando o café da manhã? Onde a mamãe está? Você quer ajuda?

Severus voltou sua atenção para os últimos morangos que ainda deviam ser picados.

— Retire o suco do liquidificador.

Eileen desligou o aparelho e abriu a porta de um armário, retirando dele uma jarra de vidro.

— Sua mãe ainda está dormindo.

— Mas não é hoje a defesa da tese dela? — Eileen despejou o suco na jarra e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

— É. — Severus entregou a tigela com os morangos para a filha e se voltou para o fogão.

— Então porque ela não está acordada há umas três horas repassando tudo o que ela vai ter que falar? Foi assim no mestrado. O que aconteceu com ela?

Severus deixou escapar uma risadinha maliciosa.

— Esquece. Eu acho que eu não quero saber.

Severus levou leite e chá para a mesa, depois se sentou próximo a Eileen, que estava com uma perna dobrada sob o próprio corpo. A garota serviu-se de biscoitos, geleia, leite e morangos, enquanto seu pai encheu uma xícara com chá e pôs algumas torradas no próprio prato.

— Você terminou _Hamlet_? — Severus quebrou o silêncio.

— _Ãrrã_. Terminei ontem à noite. Eu não gostei, a história é muito triste.

— É triste, de fato. Fez você refletir sobre algo?

Eileen comeu um biscoito e tomou um gole de leite antes de responder.

— Loucura é uma coisa muito relativa. Tipo, a Ofélia parecia normal, até que de repente ficou louca. E o Hamlet nunca foi louco, mas todo mundo achou que sim. Eu acho que, na verdade, ele era louco sim. Meio confuso.

— Bom.

Severus checou a postura de Eileen.

— Sente-se direito.

— Mas só estamos eu e você aqui! E na cozin... — Eileen se interrompeu ao ver o olhar de seu pai sobre si, apressando-se, em seguida, por sentar-se conforme as regras de etiqueta. — Desculpa, pai.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o incômodo do torcicolo. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Severus tomou a palavra.

— Eu terminei de ler _Amanhecer_. Qual será o próximo?

— A nova saga da Rowling! — Eileen animou-se novamente — Ainda não saiu, mas assim que sair nós dois vamos ler! Ah, acabei de me lembrar do sonho super estranho que eu tive esta noite.

—O que aconteceu em seu sonho? — Severus perguntou com interesse, mordendo uma torrada em seguida.

— Ele estava meio confuso, mas eu lembro que todo mundo era bruxo, e usava umas varinhas mágicas. Eu não existia no sonho. Tinha um castelo, e estava acontecendo uma batalha, sei lá, parecia invasão, guerra, não sei. Você morreu no meu sonho. E você era professor da minha mãe.

Severus engoliu a torrada e olhou dentro dos olhos de Eileen. _Bruxos? Varinhas? Castelo? Guerra?_ Tudo aquilo soava estranhamente familiar. Tomou um gole de chá antes de falar.

— Eu _fui_ professor de sua mãe.

— Eu sei, mas no meu sonho vocês nunca nem namoraram. Ela ainda era sua aluna quando você morreu.

Severus forçou-se por tentar lembrar-se dos dias em que lecionava para Hermione, e as imagens pareciam enevoadas em sua mente. Ele tentou afastar a sensação ruim que o relato da filha causou focando nas atividades que teria aquele dia, tais como levar Eileen à aula de Latim, assistir à defesa de tese de Hermione e corrigir trabalhos de seus alunos.

Pai e filha terminaram o café, e enquanto ele lavava a louça suja, ela preparava uma bandeja com morangos, suco, torradas, geleia e chá, e eles falaram sobre os livros que ambos tinham acabado de ler.

— Pai, eu vou aos Hudson buscar o jogo que Will disse que vai me emprestar.

Severus sentiu uma pontada de despeito. Eileen antes pedia que ele comprasse jogos para ela, e muitas vezes eles jogavam juntos. Agora ela preferia trocar jogos com o vizinho.

— Cuidado com o horário. Nós vamos te deixar no Latim antes da defesa da sua mãe.

— Ok! Dá um beijo de bom dia na mamãe por mim! — Eileen abraçou o pai novamente e saiu da cozinha.

Severus pegou a bandeja e rumou para o quarto que dividia com sua esposa. Passou pela sala, que tinha estantes abarrotadas de livros do teto ao chão, em sua maioria de encadernação em couro das mais variadas cores, e alcançou a área íntima da casa. Ele ainda pensava no sonho de Eileen e na absurda familiaridade que os fatos tinham para ele. Quando chegou ao quarto, equilibrou a bandeja em uma só mão e sentiu a dor em seu pescoço ainda mais forte. Precisaria consultar um médico caso não melhorasse. Estendeu a outra mão e abriu a porta.

Hermione estava de pé em frente ao espelho, penteando-se rapidamente. Sobre a cama parecia que estava todo o guarda-roupa dela, e havia papéis espalhados sobre uma poltrona e a penteadeira. Hermione olhou para Severus assim que ele abriu a porta.

— Eu perdi a hora! O celular não despertou! Eu sabia que deveria ter programado mais de um horário para ele despertar! Eu precisava ter acordado no mínimo duas horas atrás, eu precisava reler a minha apresentação e ainda preciso que escolher uma roupa! Ah, eu queria ir de moletom!

Severus abriu espaço sobre a cama enquanto Hermione falava e depositou a bandeja sobre ela.

— Bom dia, Hermione.

— Desculpa, Sev... — Hermione foi até o marido e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. — Eu precisava tanto ter acordado mais cedo!

Severus viu que Hermione se afastaria e voltaria ao espelho, então ele segurou o pulso dela e puxou-a até aproximar os dois corpos. Ele enlaçou a cintura da esposa e buscou os olhos dela.

— Você precisava descansar e o que você precisa agora é comer. Eu desprogramei o seu celular.

Hermione abriu a boca e fechou-a em seguida, e foi adquirindo um ar zangado que não intimidou seu marido.

— Severus...

Em resposta ao olhar de censura, ele estreitou sua esposa ainda mais e susteve o olhar dela. Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado e abraçou Severus, descansando a cabeça no peito dele enquanto ele envolvia os ombros dela em seus braços.

— Eu queria tanto que isso desse certo. Eu demorei a concluir meus estudos depois da faculdade por causa da Eileen e agora que ela está crescida tudo o que eu queria era que desse certo. Mas eu não me preparei o suficiente.

Severus beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa e aninhou-a mais no abraço.

— Eu apenas acreditarei que você não se preparou o suficiente, Hermione, quando você obtiver um resultado distante da perfeição. — Severus sentiu o calor do corpo de Hermione e a inquietação trazida pelo sonho de Eileen foi diminuída.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela mais uma vez, e ela se soltou dos braços dele com um sorriso suave.

— Fico feliz que você tenha essa confiança em mim, Sev... e agora eu preciso escolher uma roupa. Eileen já acordou?

— Acabou de sair. Foi pegar um jogo emprestado. Ela nunca precisou disso. Eu aprendi a jogar videogame para que ela não jogasse sozinha, eu sempre comprei todos os jogos que ela quis e ela agora está preferindo ir aos Hudson.

Hermione, rindo, olhou para Severus segurando um vestido contra o próprio corpo na frente do espelho.

— Sev, ela acabou de completar treze anos. É natural que ela comece a preferir companhia da idade dela. — Severus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, desconfortável.

— Eu sei. Eu lido com crianças desde quando você era um bebê. Mas isso é diferente.

Hermione riu, jogou o vestido sobre a cama, foi até a bandeja e comeu alguns pedaços de morango.

— Agora eu estou com alguma pressa, mas em breve nós vamos conversar sobre o crescimento da Eileen. — Hermione olhou para Severus e pareceu analisá-lo por alguns instantes.

— Você parece preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Severus hesitou por alguns instantes e sua expressão se tornou carregada.

— Eileen me contou um sonho que ela teve esta noite; ela sonhou com a minha morte, violenta, em um universo de magia, durante uma guerra.

— Você não tem que se preocupar com isso, Sev, ela está bem. Ela teve esse sonho por causa das porcarias que ela lê. — Hermione colocou um vestido de saia rodada e foi até o espelho. — A propósito, como estão as leituras de vocês?

Severus se sentou em uma poltrona que não estava ocupada por papéis.

— Ela terminou _Hamlet_ e vai começar _Crime e Castigo_. Eu terminei _Amanhecer_ e vou começar alguma coisa que ainda não foi publicada.

Hermione tirou o vestido e foi até o guarda-roupa, onde pegou um tailleur e começou a vestir a saia.

— Dostoievsky não é pesado para ela?

— Ela é sua filha. Tem mais maturidade do que parece.

Hermione sorriu.

— Eu já te disse o quanto me agrada esse seu gesto de aproximação da Eileen, não?

Severus moveu os lábios quase formando um sorriso.

_ Eileen classificou minha morte como violenta? _

— Sev, eu estou precisando comprar algumas coisas para a casa, você poderia ir ao supermercado por mim depois de levar a Eileen para a aula?

— Vamos juntos depois da defesa. Eu vou com você, quero assistir. Deixamos Eileen na aula, vamos à universidade, ela volta para casa de ônibus e nós vamos fazer as compras.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu, fechando os botões da camisa.

— Vou esperar por você lá fora. Tome seu café da manhã.

Severus saiu do quarto ainda refletindo sobre o sonho. _Não, Eileen definitivamente não descreveu minha morte como violenta. Assim como ela não deixou claro para que lado eu lutava, embora eu esteja certo de que esta informação é importante._ Ao passar pela sala, pegou suas chaves e pôs em um bolso da calça. Foi até a garagem, pegou o regador e o encheu na torneira do jardim; seus movimentos reavivaram a dor que sentia no pescoço.

Não era um jardim grande, mas era viçoso e denotava ser muito bem tratado; periodicamente recebia os cuidados de um jardineiro profissional, e, diariamente, de um dos moradores da casa.

Severus olhou para o leito de lírios e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de desagrado. Começou a regá-los sentindo uma inquietação crescente; sabia que os lírios eram de Hermione, que ela os havia escolhido. Mas uma parte da consciência de Severus gritava que aquelas flores eram dele, ele as teria escolhido, ele veria nelas um grande significado pessoal e terrível. A inquietação tornou-se angústia quando, ao forçar sua memória, ele não encontrou lembrança nenhuma da ocasião em que o jardim foi plantado.

— Pai, minha mãe já saiu?

Severus interrompeu o gesto de regar o jardim e voltou-se para Eileen com uma expressão tão amarga que a garota olhou de volta para ele com olhos arregalados.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, massageou o pescoço dolorido e voltou a olhar para Eileen antes de responder com expressão mais amena, de cansaço.

— Deve estar no quarto se arrumando. Caso ela não tenha comido ainda, lembre-a de fazê-lo, por favor.

Eileen assentiu com a cabeça e se apressou por entrar em casa, segurando a embalagem de um jogo de videogame com as duas mãos. _Final Fantasy_ , Severus pôde ler. Jogo para _um_ jogador.

Ele gastou os próximos minutos na atividade de jardinagem, remoendo o sonho e os lírios, e quando já se dirigia à garagem para guardar o regador, viu sua esposa e filha saindo de dentro de casa.

Hermione usava um tailleur diferente do que o que Severus havia visto, tinha trançado os cabelos e estava com as alças de uma pasta enfiadas em um braço. Eileen usava uma mochila maior do que o tamanho que Severus julgava adequado e trazia um dicionário grande e grosso nos braços.

Severus guardou o regador na garagem, tirou a chave de seu carro do bolso, foi até o veículo e entrou nele. Enquanto manobrava para ganhar a rua, aspirou o cheiro de carro novo. Não estava certo de ser sensato dirigir com a dor que sentia, mas decidiu que era possível fazê-lo. Parou o carro a alguns metros de onde elas estavam.

Eileen abriu uma porta traseira, jogou a mochila no banco e entrou no carro em seguida. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Severus com a pasta no colo. O cheiro do carro impregnava as narinas de Severus. Hermione abriu a pasta e retirou dela um conjunto de folhas grampeadas que continham a versão impressa de uma apresentação de slides e se pôs a ler e comentar em tom incompreensível. Eileen tirou fones de ouvido de dentro da mochila, colocou-os e começou a cantarolar em voz baixa. Embalado pelos murmúrios das duas, Severus dirigiu perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Começava a se irritar com o cheiro do veículo, que agora parecia mais forte e ligeiramente metálico, e a dor em seu pescoço havia se intensificado ao ponto de ele ter a sensação de que seus músculos estavam feridos.

Chegaram ao local em que Eileen assistia às aulas de Latim. A garota retirou os fones e projetou seu corpo no espaço entre as poltronas da frente.

— Tchau mãe. — a garota beijou o rosto de Hermione.

— Tchau, meu amor. Boa aula.

Eileen sorriu.

— Boa defesa!

— Obrigada. — Hermione sorriu de volta e manteve o olhar sobre a filha.

— Tchau, pai. — Eileen buscou o rosto de Severus e beijou-o.

— Tchau, Eileen. Até mais tarde.

A garota pegou mochila e dicionário e saiu do carro sob o olhar de seus pais. A alguma distância da entrada da construção e bem próximo à calçada, havia um garoto que aparentava ter idade próxima à de Eileen. Ele acenou para a garota, se levantou do banco onde estava sentado e foi em direção a ela.

Eileen interrompeu sua caminhada para esperar que o menino a alcançasse. Severus sentiu a boca amargar com a cena. Era um garoto magro, de cabelos negros que apontavam para todas as direções. Ele alcançou Eileen e os dois falaram algo que Severus não ouviu, e sorriram, e ele levou uma mão aos próprios cabelos e bagunçou-os ainda mais. Severus apertava o volante com tanta força que as juntas de seus dedos estavam brancas. Ele sentiu ódio pelo garoto.

Eileen apontou na direção do carro e o menino olhou para Severus e Hermione, acenando, com um sorriso no rosto que pareceu obsceno ao pai da garota, e os olhos castanhos irradiando zombaria e crueldade.

_ Minha filha não, seu desgraçado. _

Hermione acenou de volta para o garoto, mas Severus não notou o gesto da esposa. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor e ele sentia fincadas no pescoço. Estreitou os olhos quando o garoto pegou o dicionário das mãos de Eileen e os dois se dirigiram à entrada da edificação.

— Ela pode perfeitamente bem carregar o próprio material. — Severus falou por entre os dentes — E se ela não puder, nós devemos comprar uma mochila nova para ela ou instruí-la a não carregar nada além do que ela vai realmente precisar. O fato é que ela não precisa da ajuda dele.

Hermione pousou uma mão sobre o joelho do marido.

— Ele está tentando ser gentil com ela.

— Ela não precisa da gentileza dele. Tudo de que ela necessita _nós_ provemos.

Severus fixou os olhos em Eileen e no garoto, observando a distância entre eles.

— Se ele se aproximar um pouco mais dela, eu vou... _azarar_... chutar... eu vou chutar tanto as bolinhas dele que ele nunca vai conseguir terminar de engrossar a voz.

Os dois entraram na escola, e Severus voltou seu rosto para Hermione, que o olhava séria.

— Ele é só um garoto, Severus. — Ela fez uma pausa antes de retomar a fala. — Vamos?

Severus arrancou o carro abruptamente. Conseguiu identificar o motivo de o cheiro ser metálico; era cheiro de sangue. E sabia de onde vinha o cheiro; era de seu pescoço, que não tinha um torcicolo, e sim uma ferida profunda. O sonho de Eileen não tinha sido um sonho; era a realidade, de alguma forma. Ele sabia que sua morte tinha sido pelas mãos de um de seus mestres. Ele tinha dois mestres, de dois lados diferentes, e só não era capaz de entender se tinha, de fato, uma lealdade _real_.

Mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Não podia se lembrar de como havia conhecido Hermione, não podia se lembrar do plantio dos lírios, não conseguia discernir nada direito, e refletia a confusão na condução do veículo. Suas roupas empapadas de sangue também não ajudavam em nada.

— Hermione, onde nós nos conhecemos?

Ela olhou para Severus claramente confusa.

— Na escola. Você era meu professor de Química.

— Qual o nome da escola? — ele tinha a respiração ofegante, a dor que sentia era intensa demais.

— Cherwell School. — A expressão de Hermione denotava preocupação.

— Então por que só o nome _Hogwarts_ vem à minha mente? Por que o sonho da Eileen me pareceu tão familiar? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada direito?

Hermione falou em tom calmo e firme frente à exaltação de seu marido.

— Severus, para o carro.

Ele olhou para ela, enfurecido, mas viu pelo olhar que ela lhe lançava que ela não admitiria outra ação dele sem provocar uma discussão. À primeira oportunidade, Severus entrou em uma rua perpendicular à via em que dirigia, mais vazia do que a anterior, e parou o veículo.

Hermione havia colocado as folhas que lia sobre a pasta, em seu colo. Soltou o cinto de segurança e se virou para olhar melhor para Severus. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto do marido.

— Severus, olha para mim.

Ele o fez, carregando uma expressão terrível de dor e raiva. Hermione acariciou a pele do marido com o polegar e susteve o olhar dele até que ele de fato se focasse nela. Quando ela falou, foi no mesmo tom calmo e firme.

— Sev, você está confundindo as coisas novamente. O sonho da Eileen foi só um sonho composto por tudo o que ela lê. Você achou familiar porque você lê as mesmas coisas que ela. A sua realidade não é feita por bruxos, vampiros, nem nada disso. Você está começando a ter outra recaída. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Assim que terminar a minha defesa nós vamos para casa e vamos marcar um horário com o psiquiatra.

A respiração de Severus se acalmou um pouco, mas ele ainda sentia raiva e sua inquietação era visível pelas linhas em seu rosto. Hermione continuou a falar, tomando uma mão dele em sua outra mão e continuando a acariciar o rosto do marido.

— Eu estou aqui com você. Você está aqui, vivo, e não morto como no sonho da Eileen. Esta aqui é a realidade. Nós vamos procurar o Dr. Dumbledore. Ele sempre foi atencioso com você e eu tenho certeza que, mesmo se a agenda dele estiver cheia, ele vai dar um jeito de abrir um espaço para te atender. E então as coisas vão voltar a ficar menos confusas.

Severus fechou os olhos, finalmente cedendo ao carinho de Hermione. Ele não conseguia acreditar que as coisas realmente poderiam voltar a parecer normais, mas ela falava com tanta confiança que ele se entregou à esperança.

— Eu te amo, Sev. E nós vamos resolver isso juntos.

Ele abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo que seu sangue se esvaía pela ferida no pescoço e molhava sua pele e suas roupas. Mas sentiu que poderia conter os questionamentos sobre suas lembranças um pouco mais.

— Você quer que eu dirija? — Hermione perguntou depois de beijar os lábios dele.

— Não precisa. Eu estou bem. — Ele tentou sorrir, e recebeu como resposta um sorriso triste de Hermione.

Ela se ajeitou no banco, recolocou o cinto, mas não pegou as folhas com a apresentação. Com as mãos pousadas sobre a pasta, ela fixou o olhar na janela do carro.

Severus retomou a direção, começando a temer pela perda de sangue. Hermione parecia não ver que ele sangrava, e ele tentou não pensar na origem do ferimento. Pouco depois de voltar à via que os levaria à universidade, Severus se deparou com um sinal fechado.

Ele procuraria, sim, o psiquiatra Albus Dumbledore, que já o atendia há alguns anos. Severus queria que as coisas se normalizassem, queria que _esta_ realidade fosse a sua. Era difícil para ele acreditar, sendo que podia se lembrar tão claramente da escola de magia, da guerra, dos bruxos, e sendo que sentia que a dor e o sangue já eram o prenúncio de sua morte. Mas ele tentaria.

Arrancou o carro quando se acendeu, no semáforo, a luz verde.


End file.
